


No Keyblade Wielder Left Behind

by gamergirl929



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tad of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: A bit of a different take on the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3. WARNING HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD.





	No Keyblade Wielder Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea after watching the ending of KH3 for the 100th time so I hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
> Gave us a little more between Sora, Kairi and the other characters. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own hope you like it! <3

Kairi sits beside Sora in their usual spot, that she, Sora and Riku spent their time at as children. She turns to him with a small tearful smile as she watches the boy she’s known nearly her entire life smile at her. 

“I’ll always be with you...” Sora whispers as he slowly begins to fade away and Kairi leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips, causing him to gasp and gently cup her face. 

“I’ll find you. I promise.” Kairi refuses to let his hand go as he slowly fades away and beside her, he gives her a parting smile before he vanishes completely, leaving the spot beside her empty. 

Kairi covers her face with her hands and begins to sob. 

“What happened!?” Riku shouts as he runs across the bridge to the small island. 

The rest of the group, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Isa, Lea, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Mickey, Donald and Goofy come running behind him. 

“He didn’t make it Riku... He’s gone...” Kairi whispers, tears streaming down her face. 

Riku swallows hard and slowly shakes his head as he falls to his knees and covers his face with his hands. 

Kairi takes a deep breath before slowly standing and summoning her Keyblade. Riku slowly uncovers his face and looks up at Kairi, tears remaining in both their eyes. She holds her hand out to Riku and slowly pulls him to his feet. He sees a fire in her eyes that he’s never seen before. 

“What are we waiting for?” Kairi says with determination. 

Behind him, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Axel and Mickey call their Keyblades while Donald and Goofy produce their weapons, even Isa produces his Claymore. 

Riku slowly nods as he calls his Keyblade and turns around to face the others. 

“Let’s go get our boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? I know it was incredibly short, but I wanted to end on a hopeful note and a note where Kairi gears the fuck up to save her man, along with the rest of the group. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you guys! 
> 
> You can come talk to me at: http://gamergirl929.tumblr.com


End file.
